


Hidden Affections

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: could you please write an eventual smut fic where gabe starts to ignore the reader because he realises he loves her but just before shes about to move on he swoops back in and tells all, (probably requested before im so sorry)Warnings: Smut, Alcohol Mention





	Hidden Affections

Gabriel sat on your bed, waiting for you to finish up in the shower. He picked up one of your books, lazily flipping through the pages, reading some lines. You strolled into your room, noticing the archangel, and went to your dresser to pick out some clothes.   
Gabriel ran his eyes over your exposed skin, feeling his heart quicken, as your towel shifted while you leaned down to pick out some pants. “How’s things, buddy?” You asked with a smile, turning your back towards him to put your bra and shirt on. Gabriel took notice, but his eyes remained glue to you.   
“Oh, you know just the same old same old.” He licked his lips, watching the towel drop as you put your pants on. Idiot, stop it! He yelled at himself silently, turning away to look back at the book.   
You turned around, facing him, and walked over to him. “Looking at one of my books? Which one?” Gabriel lifted it so you could see the cover. “Oh, that one. Love the ending. Not your typical cookie cutter plot line.” You sat on the edge of the bed. Gabriel noticed that he could see some of your cleavage from this angle, shifting nervously as he felt himself harder. Friends, just friends. He reminded himself.  
“Well, look…” He moved over to sit on the edge of the bed with you. “I should probably go.” He patted your knee, standing up.  
“Why? Didn’t you just get here?” You stood up next to him.  
“I...uh….you probably have stuff to do.” Gabriel stuttered.  
“You okay?” You reached up to touch him, but he blocked your attempt.  
“Fine, really. I just…..bye.” He left you standing there, clueless. 

Stupid, stupid. I’m just her friend, nothing more. Father! How could I do that in front of her? If she saw that….I couldn’t live with myself. She’d think I’m perverted angel...then again I’ve been in porn. Yeah nothing impresses the ladies like Casa Erotica. Gabriel argued with himself, lounging up in Heaven. He watched from above as you and the boys found a case in Colorado. The way you moved when you fought was like a dance. It was one of the first things he liked about you. How you had courage and determination. Gabriel was a runaway that somehow ran to you and stayed, not wanting to leave. You showered him in kindness even when the brothers didn’t want him to stay.   
Gabriel soon realized that he was in love. In love with a human of all things. Angels weren’t supposed to fall in love, they were supposed to admire and accept humans. Sure, there was Kali, but she was a goddess, in literal terms. The more Gabriel saw you the more he found that his love for you ran far deeper than Hell itself. The only problem was Gabriel figured you only liked him as a friend. You called him ‘buddy’ and ‘bestie’ all the time, deflating any attempt for him to tell you how he really felt.   
Perhaps I should get over her. Spend time away. I can do that. He frowned at himself. Let them go if you love them. No. If you love them, set them free. Yeah, that’s it. But Gabriel really didn’t want to. Conflicted, he remained in Heaven, trying to sort his thoughts out. 

It was weeks since you last saw or heard from Gabriel. Cas showed up, saying his brother had things to deal with in Heaven, and once sorted would be back. This didn’t ease your worry as the days kept flying by. The brothers took you on hunts hoping to ease your mind.   
After one particularly hard hunt, you headed back to the bunker, the boys were exhausted. Sam and Dean opted for sleep rather than joining you at some bar.   
Drowning out your worries seemed like a good plan as you walked into the crowded bar. A band was playing on stage as people swarmed around, dancing, drinking, and having conversation. You felt alone without the boys or Gabriel. Typically they were always around you, making sure no sleazy guy hit on you.   
You headed to the bar, finding a spot, with people on either side in their own world. No one paid attention to the lonely girl drinking a beer. Once you finished your first beer you strutted out on the dance floor, swaying your hips to the music. A couple of guys surrounded you and you provided a performance, losing yourself to the beat. The song ended with a round of applause as you walked back to the bar, ordering another beer.   
“Hey, girl.” One of the guys who danced near you, came over with a confident smile. “Your dancing was amazing. Could watch that all night.”   
“Sure.” Your voice was slightly slurred.   
“Want to get out of here? Or maybe dance more?” He offered his hand.   
You were about to take it when you noticed a familiar face in the corner of the bar. Gabriel was watching you with those bright whiskey eyes of his. You dropped your hand, brushing past the guy.  
“Hey!” He jerked you back, sobering you up.  
“Sorry, bud. You’re on your own tonight.” He patted his shoulder, breaking his hold on you.  
“Wait a minute.” You turned around to face him, finding his arm held back by Gabriel.  
“You should listen to her.” Gabriel growled.  
“Whatever.” The guy left, leaving you staring at Gabriel.  
“You’re here.” You simply stated. “Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.” Gabriel kept his head low, not meeting your gaze.  
“Work everything out?” You put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Huh?” He looked up. “Oh, yeah….everything’s fine.”   
“That’s good. I missed my buddy.” He shuddered at the word ‘buddy’. “You okay?” You leaned towards him, pulling him out of the crowd. “Gabe?” You brushed his hair out of his face.   
“I should tell you something…..something I’ve wanted to say for a while now, actually.”  
“Yeah? What?” You tried to read his expression.  
“I should apologize for leaving for such a long time.”  
“Oh it’s fine.” You brushed it off.  
“No. I can’t hide from this any longer.”   
“Gabe?”   
“The truth is (Y/N), I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time now.” He paused to try to read your face. “I just want to be near you and keep you safe. The way you take on the world and showed me kindness when we first met…..I don’t want to be your buddy anymore...I want to be more than that.”  
“Gabe.” You whispered.  
“Yeah?” He shyly asked.  
“Love you too.” You pressed your forehead against his. “More than you can image. I just….falling in love with an archangel….oh the scandal that must be.” You smirked.  
Gabriel smiled widely, wrapping his arms around you. “Screw those feathery freaks. Dad always said to love humans.”  
“Loop hoop, huh?”  
“Oh yeah.” He captured your mouth with a hungry urgency. The space was removed between the two of you, as your lips danced together. You grabbed his jacket, pulling at it, trying to get closer, if that was even possible.  
“We should probably go somewhere.” You hummed as you tasted him again. He mumbled an agreement, transporting you to your bedroom. You broke apart as he eased you down on the sheets. “Fuck me, Gabe.” You bit your lip, feeling yourself become wet as you stared up at those eyes of his.  
“With pleasure.” He snapped away your clothes, leaving you both stark naked. He leaned over you, noticing his cock slick with precum. He grabbed a fisful of hair, leaving your neck exposed, as he left kisses down your neck. One of his hands moved down to your core, rubbing and tweaking at your clit, causing you to arch in pleasure.   
Soon you felt him pushing two thick fingers inside you and you moan out his name. He started to scissor them as his other hand keeps your hips down. His lips went down to capture a nipple and started to suck and nibble at it.   
“Gabe.” You groan, clawing at his back and pulling his hair. “I want you. I need you.” He smirked at the wiggling mess you became with his touch.   
“Alright.” He removed his fingers, licking them as he kept eye contact with you. Then grabbed a condom as he slowly slid inside you. He began rocking his hips picking up a steady pace. You grabbed the sheets, moaning out. “That’s right, say my name.” His voice full of lust.  
“Gabriel. Oh, Gabe.” His pace became erratic as you reached the edge. “I’m….so close….Gabriel….”  
“Hold on.” He murmured, filling you up to the hilt, hitting your g-spot. “Almost, cupcake.” He kept thrusting, making you cry out in bliss. “Now.”  
“Gabriel!” You screamed out as your orgaism took over. Blinding light dazzled you as your nerves were set on fire. Gabriel was a second behind you, grabbing a fistful of your hair, moaning in your ear.  
He rolled off, resting next to you. “I love you.” He murmured into your ear, spooning you. You leaned your head back, tasting his lips.   
“I love you too.”


End file.
